


Negro

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Adultery, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: El chorro del agua que corría en el fregadero, mientras frotaba los utensilios que había usado para prepararle el desayuno, ese que acababa de tirar casi intacto de su propio plato, era lo único que resonaba en su demasiado enorme cocina, muy…grande quizás…Mirándola de lado a lado imagino que comenzaba a estirarse, a crecer incomparablemente y que por ende poco a poco él empezaba hacerse pequeño, a ser tragado por ese cruel silencio, a desaparecer…





	Negro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrelefante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/gifts).



 

 

El chorro del agua que corría en el fregadero, mientras frotaba los utensilios que había usado para prepararle el desayuno, ese que acababa de tirar casi intacto de su propio plato, era lo único que resonaba en su demasiado enorme cocina, muy…grande quizás…

Mirándola de lado a lado imagino que comenzaba a estirarse, a crecer incomparablemente y que por ende poco a poco él empezaba hacerse pequeño, a ser tragado por ese cruel silencio, a desaparecer…

—Minho yo creo que ese vaso ya está completamente limpio.

Parpadeó al escuchar que lo llamaban y los escaparates de su cocina volvieron a su tamaño original, no… Él había vuelto a la realidad: A Minho cerrando la llave de agua, a Minho sonriendo, a esos brazos rodearlo sobreprotectoramente, ignorando la protesta interna que gritaba fuertemente que todo eso no estaba bien.

—No me di cuenta hyung estaba pensando en que cocinaría más tarde.

—No pienses mucho en eso y mejor sal a comer con Jonghyun o Key o con los dos… —sugirió divertido al besar una de sus mejillas con algo que Minho pensó, se parecía a la ternura.

—No quiero que comas solo —continuo Changmin—. Volveré mañana por la mañana y en la tarde iremos a comer al “Picollo” ¿Quieres?

—Está bien —respondió demasiado acostumbrado a ignorar esa voz en su interior que gritaba rabiosa.

_“¡Mentiroso! ¡No le importas!”_

Changmin suspiró y se enjuagó los ojos después de oír la respuesta des afanosa y mecánica que Minho le dio y despacio lo giro elevándole el rostro por el mentón.

—Este es mi último viaje cerca de él… —habló en voz baja con la expresión contraída y llena de tristeza, sumidos otra vez en ese mundo oscuro que a Minho no le gustaba.

—Ha pedido su traslado a Japón y ya ni siquiera nos hablamos.

Minho fingió mirarlo a los ojos y también fingió escucharlo, la verdad era que las imágenes que su cabeza le reproducían, lo hacían querer llorar…pero no podía… no al menos frente a él.

—Changmin está bien —dijo acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa tenue.

_“Hipócrita”_

Se escupió así mismo con un nudo amargo y venenoso atorado en la garganta al ver que la ilusión de lágrimas queriendo bajar de los ojos del mayor desaparecía tras un simple y banal gesto suyo, que volvió a sacarlos de esa zona oscura y posicionarlos nuevamente en la realidad.

— ¿S-seguro? —pregunto asustado, acariciando los surcos bajo sus ojos.

—Seguro, vete ya Changmin o se te hará tarde y cuando llegues me llamaras y gritaras quejándote sobre lo molesto que puede llegar a ser tu jefe sobre la impuntualidad —dijo extralimitándose un poco más, recibiendo miles de punzantes gritos internos que lo aturdieron por un brevísimo instante, haciéndolo consciente de todo el dolor físico y mental que estaba cargando.

—Está bien Minho ya me voy…solo…solo…

No pudo continuar, se interrumpió para abrazarlo y besarlo con anhelo, tragándose el sabor a hiel del cual los labios de Minho estaban impregnados, como si fuera el néctar más dulce que jamás hubiera probado antes.

_—Te quiero Minho…_

Cuando verdaderamente volvió en sí Changmin ya se había ido y él estaba hecho bolita sollozando en un rincón de la cocina, porque tuvo que sonreír y asentir mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió la noche de su primer aniversario viviendo juntos, como… esposos…

Ebrio se había revolcado con Kim Junsu, ese compañero de trabajo que Changmin conoció antes que a él, ese que nunca le cayó bien por la forma en la que miraba a Shim a pesar de tener una pareja estable y amorosa, ese que también ebrio había gritado el nombre de su Changmin… en su cama, en la habitación que él compartía con Changmin, en su casa… mientras todos sus amigos celebraban su supuesta felicidad, su primer año de convivencia. Aún podía recordar la mirada de Changmin cuando lo vio en la puerta de su habitación, como si acabara de reaccionar, como si hubiese estado drogado y no hubiera sabido qué fue lo que hizo…

Minho sollozo más fuerte y se abrazó así mismo tiritando.Dolió tanto cuando llorando, Changmin le pidió perdón, diciéndole que no se fuera, dolió más cuando Changmin los hizo mudarse a una casa más grande y hermosa porque él no soportaba entrar a la habitación de su antigua vivienda… Pero más le dolía a Minho ver a Changmin esforzarse en hacerlo feliz, queriendo retomar sus vidas desde donde se quedaron antes de que eso ocurriera, porque le mintió al decirle que lo perdonaba, que creía en él, que ese error podría olvidarlo…

No había habido día desde que eso pasó que no se culpara así mismo al ser incapaz de creer en lo que le decía Changmin, pero continuaba ahí solo por una razón… aunque su vida, sus sentimientos y su perfecta felicidad hubieran sido y fueran mentiras… Pues lo que había querido decirle esa noche, la razón por la que lo había ido a buscar, había sido real y lo seguiría siendo, aunque el precio a pagar fuera toda una vida de falsos te quiero y de sonrisas fingidas. Porque quien crecía en su vientre no tenía la culpa de nada. Por él o ella se mentiría así mismo creyendo que era una buena persona y que podía olvidar y perdonar. Instintivamente colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su vientre… antes de tomar su celular obligándose a respirar mientras se limpiaba  la cara con torpeza.

Marco y sonrió ubicado en esa otra realidad.

— _¿Bueno Minho?_

_—Changmin…_

_— ¿Qué ocurre?_

_—Yo solo…—_ jadeo queriendo llorar de nuevo _—.Yo estoy…_

_—¿Minho…?_

_— …_

 

 

_“_ _Me amas, no quieres que llore, en este instante te devuelves a casa y le mandas un te amo a nuestro hijo…_ _Mientes, lo sé…_ _Con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hago._ _Pero aunque nosotros no seamos felices…_ _…Esa personita no pagará por tus errores ni tampoco por los míos…”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 18 Septiembre 2011 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Febrero de 2017


End file.
